


Heavy Dirty Soul

by weestarmeggie



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Affairs, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: Harleen has gotten herself into quite the predicament - having an affair with the notorious Joker whilst engaged to Gotham's former most eligible bachelor, Bruce Wayne.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my head for months - i also know that i haven't updated Kiss it better in like 3 months - i promise i'll get back to it - eventually - i have it planned out i just haven't had time to write it and now i don't know what i'm doing because i have just wrote 2000ish words on what i thought was gonna be a one shot and now could possibly be a series - but only iff people want it of course - anyway enjoy!

Harleen sat up, pulling the bed sheet around her as she cradled her head in one hand and ran her fingers through her hair with the other. 

"That was the last time" she muttered quietly, her eyes darting around the room trying to spy the clothes scattered everywhere. She didn't flinch or look around when she heard the menacing giggle behind her, fingernails trailing gently over her back so as not to leave a mark, rolling her eyes when she heard the sarcastic "that’s what you said last time" as a lighter sparked and smoke filled the room. 

Harleen ignored him and deciding to forgo her modesty stalked across the room gathering what belongings she could and slammed into the bathroom not giving him a glance. It didn't take her long to get ready minus one stocking and her underwear and eventually she looked up into the mirror, her pale reflection staring back at her, mascara streaked down her face. Running the water she thrust it onto her face and scrubbed till she at least looked clean – she didn't feel it, her engagement ring catching the light as she applied a fresh face of make up and tried to think about something inane. 

"No more" she muttered to herself as she threw the door open to find J sitting on the bed waiting for her. Fully dressed he had her stocking and underwear resting on his crotch. Harley stood there silently, she knew better than to try and get them herself – that was how she'd ended up in this position in the first place. 

"Give me your leg" he spoke – Harleen did as he asked, placing her foot into his hand which he quickly proceed to place on his crotch. Harleen tried not to blush, but his cock was growing harder under her foot. She was also trying not to think about the fact that she was trying not to think about the fact that she was commando beneath her skirt and her cunt was no doubt still puffy from the fucking he'd given her not half an hour ago. He could obviously tell she was uncomfortable as he chuckled quietly pulling the stocking up her leg. Harleen swallowed and put her leg down as soon as she felt the elastic around her thigh dismissing how good it had felt with his hands on her bare skin. 

"I have to go" she muttered slipping her shoes on and heading out the door – she heard him get up behind her. Harleen nodded to Johnny who was, as always, standing guard outside the door. She quickly walked to the lift and pressed the button a dozen times before it arrived. She saw him coming out of the room as she got into the lift. 

"Harleen" he yelled, as she pressed the close button, praying it would hurry up. It closed just as she reached it and she saw his disappointed face as it did. Harleen let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and dug around in her bag for her phone – how long had she been with him for? Her heart sank a little when she saw the 3 missed calls from Bruce and she had to force herself to sound happy as she called him back – it answered before the first ring was even up. 

"Hi Honey" she spoke casually, checking her make up and shirt in her compact as the lift reached the ground floor. 

"Hey, where were you – I swung by the office and you weren't there?" Harleen swallowed and spoke one of her many prepared excuses. 

"I had a meeting – big client – hotel lunch. I'm just leaving the Stafford now" Harleen lied making her way across the lobby, checking behind her to see if the joker was following but there was just regular hotel staff and tourists – she tried not to feel disappointed. Bruce's voice brought her back to reality. 

"Well I'll come get you and we can go for dinner on our last night together before we become MR and Mrs" Harleen rolled her eyes, stifling a giggle, trying to get her mind back on track before realising she was nowhere near the Stafford. 

"Well how about I meet you at Di Maggios" she muttered nervously, trying to think of the quickest way to the other side of the city. 

"Sure, see you in about 10" and he hung up. Harleen stared at her phone and in turn her engagement ring before quickly crossing the road to the subway. She turned one last time to look at The Mercucio and headed down the steps. 

It only took her 5 minutes to reach the restaurant and she waited nervously outside, all the time checking her surroundings. 

"You need to get a grip Harleen, You're getting married in 2 days." Still she couldn't shake the feeling that anyone who walked past was looking at her, that they could see her dirty secret plastered all over her. She breathed a sigh of relief when Bruce's car pulled up and bound into his arms. They made it through dinner easily enough, even though both of them seemed distracted. It was only when they were in the car and Harleen was cradled on Bruce's lap, his hands drifting over her legs, that she was brought back to reality by his questioning voice. Tearing her eyes from the window as they sped out of Gotham home Harleen looked Bruce in the eye completely dazed. Bruce smirked. 

"I said, where are your underwear?" Harleen blushed before regaining her composure and quietly replying. 

"I don't know what you're talking about" she smirked just as he slipped two fingers into her and her head feel back against the car window. 

"Uh Huh" he muttered his thumb now working her clit, "You're so wet baby" he muttered his mouth now working on her neck. Alfred brought them back to reality when he loudly announced they'd arrived. Harley growled but lifted herself off Bruce and stalked into the house herself not giving anyone the chance to open her door or carry her bag – it wasn't the first time today she'd been brought to the cusp of an orgasm and been dragged back from the edge of it just as abruptly. She made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before sitting herself on the worktop and emptying the contents of her bag out. She was rifling through her case files when her phone started to ring, scaring her in the process. Harleen lifted it and scowling at the unknown number and checking she was alone and in no dsanger of being interrupted. 

"What" she snapped taking a bite of a donut from the cupboard. 

"That’s no way to talk to your boyfriend" he purred down the phone. Harleen rolled her eyes as he cackled down the phone at his own joke. 

"You're not my boyfriend though" she snarked back now raiding the cupboards for something else to munch on. 

"How was your dinner Harleen?" She dropped the water bottle on her foot and hopping about the kitchen tried to regain some composure – how did he know she went for dinner? 

"It was fine – how was yours?" She was going for nonchalant but locked the back door looking out onto the flood lit garden. 

"Oh you know fine, I'd much rather have MY dessert now though" he cackled again. Harleen looked around the kitchen poking her head into the hall, Bruce was standing at the door, talking to Alfred in hushed whispers, she darted back into the kitchen and swallowed. 

"I can't." She could hear him ready to interrupt her but she spoke first. "I'm getting married in 2 days J. 2 days" she let her statement hang in the air, "I just can't". She felt better for having said it out loud and quickly ended the call as bruce came into view. 

"Was that the office – who's playing up this time – is it Ivy?" He joked pulling his tie off and grabbing himself some water. Harleen simply smiled at him as he sat on the edge of the sofa. 

"It was nothing" and moving behind him asked, "Are you packed?" 

"Yeah but I gotta head out for a few hours this evening, just a few things have come up and I don't want to leave them since we'll be out of town for a few weeks" he said turning to Harleen and sweeping her into his arms. Harleen sat herself more comfortably on his lap, her feet dangling, her arms wrapped around his neck, his palms against her back holding her in place. She let them sit like that for a few minutes before she jumped up, pulling him with her as she did. 

"I'm gonna go for a run then – no point me sitting here by myself all night." Bruce came out of the bathroom as she was finishing getting ready, pulling her hair into a high ponytail. 

"Do you have your phone?" He asked as she gave him a quick peck and made for the door. Harleen waved it at him in her hand smiling at him as she jogged out of the room. 

"I love you" he called. Harleen stopped at the top of the stairs and caught her breath before moving back to the bedroom where Bruce was now waiting at the doorway watching her. 

"I love you too" she smiled giving him one final kiss before running down the stairs and out into the night. Harleen didn't give Wayne manor one look back as she made it out of the gate and started down the road, her headphones blaring music to keep her from concentrating on anything other than the task at hand. It didn't take long for her to see Bruce speeding past in his matte black Ferrari and into the night. 

Harleen finally felt some peace in herself for the first time in hours and didn’t notice the cars speeding past her as she quickened her pace. It was only after running for another 20 minutes or 7 songs according to her playlist that she saw him waiting for her up on the corner – Harleen gulped. 

Casual as anything in black pants and shirt with a gold jacket was the Joker leaning against his infamous purple lamborghini watching her jog towards him, a "aren't I impressive" look on his face. Harleen saw him and slowed down pulling her headphones out as she got closer. She stopped in front of him, out of breath and had to put her hands on her knees and look down at the ground for a few seconds to get her breath back. When she finally looked up at him he was smirking. 

"What are you doing here?" She breathlessly asked looking around to check if anyone could see them and took a step back when he stepped towards her. Eventually he had her against a wall and leaning in so Harleen could smell his cologne rolled his eyes slipping his hand around her waist. 

"I came for you – to steal you away" he laughed. Harleen pushed him off her and walked to the front of the car, leaning against it. 

"Not a chance! I only came out for a run" and suddenly getting her senses back made to set off again when the Joker stepped in front of her. 

"Aww come one Puddin'" he drawled, and harley flashed him a glare. "Look just get in the car and let me at least take you home – well not home – but close enough. Come on Harl's, what dya got to lose?" Harleen looked at him, trying to get a read but his face as always gave nothing away and she said nothing as he linked his fingers through her's and pulled her gently to the passenger door. 

"5 minutes" she muttered, giving her surroundings one final glance before getting into the car. 

"This is the last time" she said to her reflection as he got into the car, gave her a smirk and sped off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ammmm so heres some more - i'll write more if you guys want me to :)

They sat in silence as they drove through the city, the Joker's hand on her thigh growing ever closer to her increasingly wet cunt – Harleen was sure there would be a wet spot and she tried not to let her excitement show but when she peeked a look at him from under her eyelashes she saw him smirking at her. 

"It's not funny" she huffed and moved her legs away from him and continued to look out the window – they'd been driving for near half an hour now and were on the other side of the city in the fishing district, far from the blissful neighborhood Wayne Manor was located in - Harleen couldn't keep quiet anymore. 

"Where are we going J?" But the Joker merely tutted and shook his finger at her so Harleen instead looked up the weather for the Hamptons over the next few days since they were leaving in the morning. She closed the app when J finally pulled up outside a derelict warehouse and jumped out of the car just as quickly. He was at her door in an instant and Harleen had to keep her grin and smart remark to herself – J wasn't Bruce no matter how much Harleen sometimes wished he was. Snapping herself out of the weird mood that seemed to have fallen over her she hopped out of the car and sat on the bonnet. J watched her but didn't say anything only moving beside her to admire the view. 

"What d'ya think" he eventually asked motioning his arms over the view whilst Harleen looked at him skeptically before realising what he meant – this was going to be his new base of operations, she raised her eyebrows in surprise. 

"It's a bit much for you and your crew ain't it?" She teased knowing she was being incredibly sarcy but pushing her luck none the less – the joker growled but didn't reprimand her. 

"Whyd'ya bring me all the way out here J?" She sighed her frustration growing – she'd been gone for nearly an hour now and had no idea what time Bruce would be back at. The Joker moved in front of her and with one hand round her waist pulled her to him, the other wrapping around her throat. 

"You know why" he growled and as Harleen looked up at him wantonly, he thrust his mouth upon hers as her hands ran through his hair and down his back, her nails doing their best to make a dent in him through his shirt. They didn't stop kissing as Harleen fumbled with his trousers and the Joker slipped a hand into her bra, his cold hands tugging on her already hard nipples. He flipped her over and slid her leggings down over her ass, slapping her hard in the process – Harleen was purring beneath him and thrust herself back against him, one hand snaking around his neck to pull him in for a kiss as he rubbed the palm of one hand over her back the other sliding his dick over her sopping cunt before he slammed into her. Harleen was glad they were in the middle of nowhere because of her screams were so loud she was sure someone would have called the cops. It didn't take long before she was speechless and a mewling mess beneath him as he flipped her back around and held her legs together in the air. Harleen was having an existential crisis – she'd never been fucked like this before and the experience had her questioning her very existence. She managed a strangled "J" just as the he emptied himself into her and collapsed over her in an attempt to get his breath back. 

Harleen smiled up at him but was greeted by a serious looking Joker – her smile dropped instantly and he was pulling out of her and sparking up a few feet away before she even had a chance to get her clothes on right. She sat looking at him for a few minutes before grabbing her phone from inside the car and calling a taxi to take her back home - She fixed herself once again and joined him at the waters edge. They stood for a few moments watching Gotham's stillness in the night, a few police sirens off in the distance, as J offered her a drag which she took without a moments hesitation, only choking when she realised it was a joint. The Joker laughed taking it back from her and she caught his eye – it was obvious neither of them knew what to say, the tension between them thick with unspoken truths and desires. 

The Joker didn't say anything when Harleen said goodbye as her taxi pulled up, he didn't look back as she slowly, tearfully walked backwards towards the taxi, her eyes never leaving his figure standing alone in the dark. He waited till she was in the taxi before he sped off into the night. Harleen felt the tears roll down her face all the way back to the suburbs – she was doing her best not to sob openly in front of a stranger and had him drop her off a few blocks from home so she could at least jog the rest of the way home. No one, thankfully, met her as she entered the house and Bruce still wasn't home. 

Harleen didn't know whether to be relieved or worried – what could be so urgent at the office that was keeping him so late. Still she was pleased she was able to strip down and slip into the shower no questions asked, the in shower speakers blaring her favorite album so that not getting soap in her eyes and singing the correct lyrics was all she had to focus on. She didn't notice Bruce Standing at the door watching her, and until he slipped one hand over her cunt and the other over her breast she had had no idea he was there at all, in fact she was so surprised she almost slipped, which considering she was getting married in a day and a half wouldn't have been ideal. Harleen turned to face Bruce, her nipples hard against his chest, her hands slipping into his hair and as he lifted her ass and she wrapped her legs around him he slid her onto his hard shaft. Harleen felt her head fall back and her eyes roll into the back of her head as Bruce slammed her against the wall, leaning his head down to take one of her nipples into his mouth. Harleen bit into his shoulder as he did this which in turn made Bruce bite her nipple forcing her own release – Bruce held her tight, continuing to fuck her as she convulsed in his arms before he eventually came too. He stayed in her while they came back down from their high and moved back under the water – Harleen was a shriveled mess and barely able to walk left Bruce to finish showering as she sat at her vanity. It was now 2am and she wanted to have at least brushed her hair before she collapsed into bed – they were meant to be leaving sharply at 9am! Harleen Smirked at Bruce and licked her lips as he sauntered into the bedroom dripping wet and naked, his dick swinging between his legs – it twitched but made no further effort to come back to life – both Harleen and Bruce laughed as he pulled a pair of tracksuit bottoms on and crawled into the bed beside her pulling her tight against him. Harleen was on the verge of passing out when Bruce whispered to her. 

"I have to tell you something" , Harleen mumbled but made no effort to speak properly – Bruce continued. 

"It's important Harleen, and truth be told I should have told you a long time ago but I was afraid that it would frighten you off, but we're technically getting married tomorrow and there's no way I can keep it from you any longer....Harleen are you even listening?" She had been listening because she was incredibly eager to fall asleep, too put the day behind her, and his droning was keeping her awake so she croaked out an answer and prayed he would soon shut up. 

"I'm the Batman!" 

Harleen's eyes shot open.


	3. Chapter 3

Harleen was speechless. He had to be kidding right – there was no way Bruce was the fucking batman. Not a fucking chance she thought as she silently pulled herself into a sitting position not bothering to pull the blanket over her breasts. Bruce was looking at her an apprehensive look on his face – Harleen was livid and jumping out of bed threw on the closest clothes possible in complete silence before taking one last look at Bruce, who was still in bed and bolted down the stairs grabbing a random set of keys and heading into the garage. It was only when she saw the Ferrari's lights flash that she smiled – Bruce never let her drive it. She was pulling out of the garage when Bruce ran in front of the car and slammed his hands onto the bonnet – Harleen rolled down the window but didn't say a word as he tried to explain himself and after a few minutes she'd heard enough. 

"I just can't believe that you ever thought that telling me the day before our wedding was the right time to tell me" she spoke coldly and sped off into the night leaving Bruce barefoot and alone in the dark courtyard. Harleen felt the tears roll down her face but wasn't sure why she was so angry – she had her own secrets too but this was another level. She was also inches from hysteria – Batman was her fiance and the Joker was her boyfriend. 

"You couldn't make it up" she muttered to herself as she pulled up at a set of traffic lights leading into Gotham when a car pulled up beside her. Harleen was shocked to realise it was the Joker's purple Lamborghini – was he following her? She checked behind her to see if there were any more cars but the road was deserted. He hadn't noticed her and Harleen was about to get his attention somehow when he turned and saw her looking right at him, a look of surprise on her face when a brunette raised her head, from what could only have been his crotch. They stared at each other in shock for a few moments before Harleen shook her head and drove off into the dark, turning her own lights off so he couldn't follow. Eventually she pulled into her old apartment parking spot and making sure the car was locked (it wasn't exactly the best neighborhood) searched along the top of the door for her spare key. When she finally stepped into the apartment she broke down on the bed and cried herself to sleep, images of both Batman and Joker haunting her for the rest of the night. 

She jumped up at the sound of the door banging and opened it without even checking who was on the other side. Bruce stood there a pair of sunglasses in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He smiled apologetically down at Harleen who simply moved out of the way so he could enter the apartment. 

"Did you bring me a change of clothes?" She asked taking the coffee out of his hand and sipping it as Bruce unhooked the bag from around his wrist and passed it to her. 

"I'll be 10 minutes" she muttered closing the bathroom door. Bruce didn't say anything taking the opportunity to look around her old apartment – he'd only been here a few times before and it was up for sale now. He noticed photos of Harleen from school and college, even grad school and various gymnastic competitions she'd taken part in, scattered across the apartment and wondered why she hadn't brought them with her when she'd moved in. He quickly put a photo he'd been admiring down when he heard her coming out of the bathroom, tying her hair in a high ponytail. Bruce had to readjust himself as he watched her gather up what she'd brought with her last night even in a pair of jeans and a blouse she turned him on just as much as she did when she was in next to nothing. Harleen was standing at the door waiting for him, eyeing him suspiciously when he finally snapped out of his daze and started down the stairs in front of her. 

"I'm driving" she called after him and he turned to challenge her but thought better of it and simply hopped into the passenger side when Harleen opened it, noticing Alfred parked a few cars down. Harleen saw and almost felt bad for a second, that the old guy was going to have to drive near 4 hours alone, but then remembered he'd known far longer than her about Bruce's little secret and hadn't said a word to her. 

They'd pulled onto the highway when Bruce gathered up the courage to link his fingers through Harleens – she didn't say anything, but she didn't tear her hand out of his either so that was something he thought to himself as they continued to drive in silence. Harleen didn't really know what to say or how she even felt – the fact that he had kept this from her was a big deal no matter which way she looked at it and it hurt her to know he'd never trusted her enough before – her subconscious was snapping at her that it was probably for her own good. Harleen glanced at him from under her sunglasses and thought about everything she'd previously known about the Batman and tried to reconcile it with the fact that for the past year and a half she'd been fucking his greatest enemy on a pretty regular occasion. Ultimately there was nothing she could do to change how she felt about Bruce, because that’s who she was marrying and once she accepted that it would be a little easier to let him off the hook – after all they were getting married in less than 24 hours. 

"Where did you get the car?" She eventually asked sheepishly and Bruce burst into laughter. Harleen scowled and once again focused on the road. Eventually he caught his breath enough to answer her. 

"I can't believe of all the things you could ask me, the car is the thing you want to know about?" Bruce replied bringing Harleen's hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles. 

"I was just curious" she muttered still scowling as Bruce once again linked their hands and replied. 

"I got it from work – it's under our R&D program". Harleen nodded but didn't say anything else until they pulled into the resort car park. 

"I'm still pissed" she mumbled, grabbing her bag still not meeting his gaze. Bruce nodded and pulled her into his lap, her legs straddling him, his hands stroking her back. 

"I know baby" he whispered as he leaned up to kiss her hard, both of them pouring their anger and frustration into the kiss. Eventually Harleen pulled away from him, biting her lip, and stroked his face. 

"You still wanna get hitched?" He asked looking up at her nervously. 

"Obviously" Harleen replied punching him in the chest, stepping out of the car to stretch just as Alfred pulled in beside them. They walked into the hotel, Bruce's arms wrapped firmly around her and were confronted with an extremely packed lobby filled with various family members and friends. Harleen and Bruce waited patiently as they were all allotted their rooms until it was finally just the two of them left to be checked in. They had an hour till dinner and decided they'd freshen up before meeting back up with their guests and were about to get in the lift when Harleen realised she'd forgotten her bag. 

"You go on up - I'll be a few minutes" she smiled at him as the doors closed and turned on her heel. She was so distracted by everything that was happening in her head that she didn't notice where she was going and walked right into someone. 

"I am so sorry" she started to speak when she looked up and saw who it was smiling down at her. 

Johnny Frost.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed at him striding past and grabbing her bag off the check in counter before checking no one she recognised was watching her.  

"I fancied a vacation" he smirked at her. Harleen scowled and made her way back to the lifts. 

"I'm not doing this Johnny – I don't want to do this so just do us both a favor and leave" she hissed impatiently jabbing the lift button. 

"He told me what happened last night" he muttered as he stood beside her. Harleen sneered. 

"Who he chooses to engage in fellatio with is none of my business" she spat stepping into the lift – Johnny stuck his foot in the corner so it wouldn't close but didn't step into it with her. 

"Should I tell him that?" He asked cocking an eyebrow at her. 

"I don't really care what you tell him" she muttered and finally looked up at him, "I'm done. I'm just done" she sighed and nodded at Johnny as she pressed the button for her floor and he stepped back. 

"Have a nice day Harleen" he spoke, a somber expression on his face – Harleen scowled at him as the doors closed. 

_This is not what I should be thinking about_ she thought as she stepped out of the lift and made it to the Honeymoon suite. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and saw Bruce sitting on one of the sofa's a scotch already in hand. 

"You ok?" He asked watching her as she threw her bag onto the table in front of him and snatched the glass out of his hand, downing the remainder of it. She threw him a scowl. 

"I'm fine" she sneered and stormed into the bedroom slamming the door behind her. 

"Great" he muttered and poured another drink as he heard Harleen let out a scream of frustration behind him. He ignored it and continued to drink waiting for her to shower and change. 

_Hopefully she'll be in a better mood when she comes out_ he thought just as the door swung open and she strode out of the room wearing a dark green silk dress that reached the ground and stood in front of him so he could zip it up. 

"You look beautiful" he murmured into her neck as he zipped it up and placed a chaste kiss on her neck. Harleen schooled her expression and muttered a quiet thanks as she strode out of his arms towards the door turning back to look at him when he was still standing there. 

"We're going to be late." Bruce jumped into action and followed her out of the room and into the lift. 

"Are you going to be like this all night?" He asked hesitantly running a finger up and down her bare arm – she shivered under his touch and he felt her goosebumps. 

"Maybe" she smirked at him and strode out of the lift before he could say another word. Bruce chuckled and followed her, grasping her hand and interlocking their fingers as he caught up to her and they made their way into the restaurant where the majority of the guests were waiting for them.  

They spent the next few hours laughing and joking with various guests, the drink flowing easily along with the conversation. Harleen and Bruce hadn't actually spent that much time together and both were dreading the end of the night – it was inevitable that they would need to have some sort of conversation before they went to sleep. Eventually, when the night was winding down and many of their guests had retired for the evening, Harleen made her way across the room to where she could see Bruce deep in conversation with someone. It was only when she slipped into Bruce's lap and stolen a sip of his drink and turned to face his companion that she realised it was Johnny and she dropped the tumbler, glass shattering all over the floor.  

Harleen visibly paled and mumbled apologies as both Bruce and Johnny asked her if she was ok and Bruce slid her into the chair as he stood to get another drink and some assistance in clearing the glass up. Harleen glared at Johnny. 

"Why are you still here?" She spat at him – Johnny only raised an eyebrow further exasperating her. 

"I was invited" he replied nonchalantly taking another drink. Harleen's heart rate increased and was about to ask how when he continued. 

"I work with Bruce. At Wayne enterprises. Head of Finance. Surely he's mentioned me" he smirked at her. 

"You need to leave" she spat, panicking now and glancing around the now nearly empty room. 

"And miss the wedding of the year. Not a chance!" Harleen could only look at him in terror. 

"What are you going to do?" She whispered noting that Bruce was already making his way back towards them. 

"Whatever the boss tells me" he sneered and Harleen flinched when she felt a hand land on her shoulder and looked up to find Bruce looking down at her worriedly – she visibly relaxed and stood from the chair ignoring Johnny and addressing Bruce. 

"I'm ready for bed. Now" she muttered in his ear and without a backwards glance made her way towards the lift not bothering to wait for him to join her. She quickly made her way towards their room and stripped out of her dress leaving it in a bundle on the floor and made her way to the liqour cabinet. Wrenching a bottle of vodka open she didn't bother with a glass as she began to drink from it nearly jumping out of her skin when she heard her phone. Tipping her bag onto the floor she grabbed it and nearly crushed it in answering it. 

"WHAT?" She screeched into it taking another gulp of vodka that spilled slightly out the corner of her mouth. 

"You've been drinking" the quiet voice drawled on the other end. 

"Obviously" 

"Why?"Harleen scoffed. 

"Numerous reasons. My fiancé's been lying to me. My boyfriend's a lying cheating psychopath whose favorite henchman is actually here at my wedding having business discussions with said fiancé and to top it all off the flowers aren't what I ordered and will look ridiculous next to me. So you know nothing major just all minor inconveniences that have driven me to drink" she spat. J chuckled down the phone at her. 

"I'm so glad my life is such a joke to you" she muttered making her way out onto the balcony to look at the preparation for the wedding. The grass was decked out with chairs and she knew it would look beautiful tomorrow with the sun shining high in the sky – even if the flowers were wrong. 

"What are you doing?" She sighed taking another drink from the bottle, resigning herself to the fate she had wrought upon herself. 

"I'm just checking out some new premises. The one I'm currently viewing has a beautiful view even from the bottom of the garden – I can only imagine it looks even better from a balcony." Harleen smirked. 

"My views better – any money" she smiled and turned to see Bruce enter the room behind her – she frowned, "I have to go" she sighed. 

"Look down" he whispered and hung up the phone as Harleen took another drink, glanced down and nearly spat the vodka out as Bruce wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her hard against his chest and she saw J standing there watching her. She couldn't speak as Bruce ground his hard cock against her ass and slipped a hand up over her breast and pinched her nipple. 

"You look so fucking good standing out here dressed like this" he hissed fumbling with his belt and letting his hardness escape the confines of his trousers to bounce against her almost bare ass – Harleen moaned not taking her eyes off J whose face had hardened as he watched. Harleen smirked at him as she felt Bruce slip his dick under her underwear and into her cunt. 

"Fuckkkkkk" Harleen moaned throwing her head back against his chest as he started to pound into her, one hand slipping round and pinching her clit. Harleen wrapped one hand back around her and reached up to hold onto Bruce's neck as he left kisses all over her neck gently biting her in the process so as not to leave a mark. It only took a few minutes for Harleen to reach her peak and as she clenched around Bruce, she felt him hit his and empty into her. They stood there for a few minutes catching their breath, the cool breeze tickling their sweaty bodies.  

"I love you" he murmured into her neck as he slid from her and stepped back in the doors. Harleen could only mumble in response. 

She'd forgotten all about J and when she remembered and opened her eyes, he was gone.  


End file.
